The present invention relates to a component attaching device for attaching a component to be attached to an attaching member.
As an example of a conventional component attaching device, FIG. 7 shows an equipment component engaging member 310 for attaching an equipment or equipment component 322 to a body side panel 320.
The equipment component engaging member 310 is formed of a base plate 312, and an engaging section 314 projecting from a center of the base plate 312. When the base plate 312 is inserted into a box-like holder 324 of the equipment component 322, a projecting portion 316 on the base plate 312 is engaged with a round hole.
The engaging section 314 is formed in an anchor shape by an elastic material. When the engaging section 314 is inserted into the body side panel 320, a stepped portion 318 of an end portion of an engaging piece is engaged with the body side panel 320. Accordingly, the equipment component 322 is attached to the body side panel 320, and they are relatively fixed at certain positions.
Generally, in an attachment condition that the component is attached to the attaching member, in case a force for relatively moving the attaching member and the component is applied, it may be desired to allow a relative movement within a certain range.
However, in the equipment component engaging member 310 shown in FIG. 7, for example, even if a force for relative movement is applied to the body side panel 320 and the equipment component 322, the relative movement is not allowed unless the equipment component engaging member 310 is torn or broken. Also, once the equipment component engaging member 310 is broken to allow the relative movement, since the body side panel 320 and the equipment component 322 become a free condition, the relative movement is allowed without limits.
Not only the equipment component engaging member 310 shown in FIG. 7 but also a conventional general component attachment member were not able to allow the relative movement within the certain range in case the force for relatively moving the attaching member and the component to be attached were applied.
The present invention has been made in view of the foregoing, and an object of the invention is to provide a component attaching device, in which a component to be attached can be securely fixed and attached to an attaching member without wobbling, and in case a force for a relative movement acts on the component to be attached and the attaching member, the relative movement thereof is allowed within the certain range.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.
To achieve the aforementioned objects, a first aspect of the present invention provides a component attaching device for attaching a component to be attached to an attaching member, which is formed of a first attaching section to be attached to the attaching member; a second attaching section to be attached to the component to be attached; a releasing section for releasing at least one of an attached condition of the attaching member with the first attaching section and an attached condition of the component to be attached with the second attaching section when a force of relatively moving the attaching member and the component exceeds a predetermined value; and a holding section capable of holding the attaching member and the component at predetermined positions in which the main body and the component are relatively moved.
Namely, in the component attaching device of the invention, the first attaching section is attached to the attaching member and the second attaching section is attached to the component to be attached, so that the component can be attached to the attaching member by the component attaching device without wobbling.
When the force for relatively moving the attaching member and the component acts on these members and this force exceeds the predetermined value, the releasing section releases at least one of the attached condition of the attaching member with the first attaching section and the attached condition of the component with the second attaching section. Accordingly, the attaching member and the component become relatively movable, so that the attaching member or the component moves in the direction of the force which acts thereon.
Since the holding section is provided in the component attaching device, the attaching member and the component are held at the predetermined position to which they are relatively moved. Therefore, the relative movement of the attachment member and the component is limited within the predetermined range by the holding section.
As described above, in the component attaching device according to the first aspect of the invention, in case the force for relatively moving the attaching member and the component works thereon, the relative movement can be allowed within the certain range.
According to a second aspect of the invention, the component attaching device in the first aspect of the invention further includes a rigid member provided with one of the first attaching section and the second attaching section, and an engaging member provided with the other of the first attaching section and the second attaching section, wherein the engaging member is engaged with the rigid member.
As described above, by forming the component attaching device of the invention by two members, that is, the rigid member and the engaging member, the shapes and the strengths can be relatively freely selected. For example, by forming the rigid member by a material having a high rigidity, the attachment condition of the component to the attaching member can be definitely maintained. Also, by forming the engaging member by a material having a rigidity lower than that of the rigid member, it can be structured that the releasing section having the rigidity lower than that of the rigid member is formed at the engaging member as in a third aspect of the invention. By deforming or tearing the releasing section, it is possible to release at least one of the attached condition of the attaching member with the first attaching section and the attached condition of the component with the second attaching section.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention, in the component attaching device of the third aspect of the invention, the rigid member is formed of a rigid pin having a predetermined rigidity, and the rigid pin is disposed to conincide with a direction of the relative movement.
Therefore, the relative movement of the attaching member and the component can be guided by the rigid pin, so that the relative movement can be carried out smoothly.
According to a fifth aspect of the invention, in the component attaching device of the fourth aspect of the invention, the engaging member has a guide slit, which is formed to correspond to a longitudinal direction of the rigid pin and guides the rigid pin into an engaging section when the rigid pin is placed and pushed against the guide slit.
Thus, by merely placing the rigid pin against the guide slit and pushing the same, the rigid pin can be engaged with the engaging section. In other words, the engaging member can be easily engaged with the rigid pin or rigid member.